


How Did I Ever Find You?

by spicyparsnip



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst with a Happy Ending, Child Abuse, Dan Howell and Phil Lester Are Teenagers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Prince Dan Howell, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-06-27 19:30:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15691917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicyparsnip/pseuds/spicyparsnip
Summary: Prince Daniel wishes to leave the hustle and bustle of the palace to experience a normal life at one of the local secondary schools. Once he meets Phil Lester, a lonely, abused teenager, who is trying to escape an abusive father, Daniel's time there becomes a little less 'normal'.





	1. Meeting the Prince

**Author's Note:**

> This fic updates every Saturday. Just so you know <3

Phil Lester dodged the empty beer bottle that was thrown at his head. His father wasn't a happy drunk.

"Come here, boy!" he slurred.

His mother ushered him out the door, and he grabbed his shoes and schoolbag on the way. She locked the front door, and Phil sat beside his brother who was already getting his shoes on, ready for work. Phil swallowed thickly as he looked through the front window, watching as his dad made a rather rude hand gesture at the people he used to love.

"One day, I swear, I'll divorce this monster and we can move away," Catherine Lester exclaimed.

"I've nearly got enough money for that apartment in Manchester, Mummy," Martyn announced, standing up. Phil tugged his already-laced-up shoes on and stood up with his mum and brother. 

"Yes, and with that new job I'm starting on Thursday, we should be set," she replied, "but first, let's get Phil to school."

Phil gave a small smile and nodded. The Lesters piled into the family car and set off for Ravenport secondary school. It was a long drive, half an hour or so. Phil stared out the window, as they passed the oh-so-familiar houses they passed every morning. It was an scenic journey, however no one ever spoke, which left Phil alone with his thoughts. 

Ten minutes before they reached the place that so many students called 'Hell'. This was the best part of the journey. You see, Phil lived in a poor town on the outskirts of Lancaster, but further into the county, there were some beautiful houses and architecture that Phil adored. There was a house in particular, Phil thought that the Prince lived there, and it had beige walls, with red patterns all up the sides. There was a huge garden in the back, but in the front there was a petite flowerbed, with rows of pink, purple and blue flowers.

They drove on, no one uttering a word, and they were eventually on the road to Ravenport. They pulled up in the car park, and Phil got out, kissing his mother on the cheek and thanking her. Outside, he saw a curly-brown-haired boy getting out of a limousine. The car was black, with green stripes on the doors and around the windows. It was the most magnificent car Phil had ever seen. The boy must have seen Phil staring because he waved and smiled shyly. Phil waved back, but suddenly a group of girls caked in makeup surrounded the boy. Phil's smile dropped, and his shoulders slouched as he made is way into the school building.

Phil found his locker, which he opened to receive his Maths and English book. They were exactly where he had left them yesterday (I don't know why they would have moved, but let's carry on). He smiled to himself and picked them up, dusting off the covers. Someone cleared their throat behind him, and Phil turned around. It was the boy he saw getting out of that car earlier. Phil smiled.

The boy frowned, and in a rather posh accent, said,

"Excuse me? You are standing in my way."

"Ah - sorry mate," Phil said, clapping the boy on the shoulder and moving.

"Um, that is 'Prince Daniel' to you, and don't  _touch_ me," Daniel lectured, pursing his lips.

"Uh... sorry, Prince Daniel..." Phil muttered awkwardly. Suddenly, Daniel burst out laughing. It wasn't just a small giggle, no, it was a full-on guffaw. Phil kind of laughed along, scratching the back of his neck, confused. 

"I'm just kidding. Well, I am 'Prince Daniel', but you can call me Dan. What's your name?"

"Ph-phil," Phil mumbled, "your highness?"

"Please don't call me that. I'm here to experience a normal life, to get away from the hustle and bustle of the palace, y'know?" Dan explained.

"Sorry Dan," Phil said.

"Nah, don't worry about it," Dan said, opening his locker. He stared at it for a while.

"Um, so what is this for? I was told that my locker was here, but I don't actually know what it's for..."

Phil gawked at him.

"You've never seen a locker? Like never? Not even in those cheesy high school films? Never even heard of one?"

"Nope. Is that weird?" Dan said obliviously.

"Sorry, but yes, it's weird. Anyway, your locker is basically where you put your bags and stuff when you're not carrying them around. We have five minutes in between lessons to get our belongings from our lockers before our next class starts."

"Oh, we had like entire  _rooms_ for that at the palace. You only get this small metal box?"

"Uh, yeah. It's what everyone's used to, I guess."

"Oh, sorry. It's just, not what I'm used to, I'll try to be a little more tactful now..." Dan said, mildly embarrassed. 

"Ah, don't worry about it. Honestly, I'm kind of surprised you're talking to a peasant like me," Phil reassured the prince.

"Peasant?"

"Well, my family's not very well off, you see... my dad, h-he spends all our money on a-alcohol these d-days. S-s-sorry. I shouldn't have told you th-that... I'll just g-go..." Phil stammered, awkwardly shuffling away.

"Phil!" Dan shouted, "wait!"

Phil turned around, an expectant look on his face.

"Please don't go! You're the only person I know here, and I'd rather not have this conversation shouting across the hallway!" Dan yelled, making Phil walk back over to him. Dan hugged Phil, relieved that he hadn't left him.

Phil was surprised, to say the least. The prince smelled like roses, vanilla and cinnamon all at once, with a trace of the same lynx deodorant that Phil was wearing himself. As Phil returned the hug, he could feel the softness of Dan's black jumper, he could practically  _taste_ the expensiveness of the clothes that the other boy was wearing.

"You smell kind of good," Phil whispered into Dan's ear, making the curly-haired boy giggle.

"They put fancy oils and shit in my bath," Dan explained, flushing a little.

"You have baths?" Phil exclaimed, pulling back from the hug slightly.

"Yeah? Don't you?" Dan said, looking into Phil's eyes, confused.

"Uh... no... we - we can barely afford a shower," Phil mumbled, looking down, breaking the eye contact. Dan went to hug Phil again, but Phil pushed him away.

"D-don't... I'm sorry, Dan. I'm just a poor, good-for-nothing fag that you don't need in your life. I hope you settle in well here," the black-haired boy said, walking away.

"Phil!" Dan shouted after him.

"Ph-phil!" Dan's voice cracked as he choked on a sob. Phil forced himself not to look back as he carried on trudging away regretfully.


	2. Why haven't you given up yet?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is Saturday, and I present to you, Chapter 2!

Phil sat in his maths lesson chewing his pencil, trying not to think about the beautiful brown-haired prince behind him. It was a struggle, since Dan was  _loud_. But he didn't say anything, it was just huge sighs, and persistent joint cracking.  _It's fine,_ Phil thought,  _It'll be over in about half an hour._

Ten minutes passed, and Phil was still staring at the clock.

"Mr Lester?" the teacher had walked over to Phil's desk and was clicking her fingers in his face. 

"Forty-two," came a whisper from behind him. Dan.

"Forty-two," Phil said, kind-of-confidently. He had no idea why he was putting his faith in Dan, but there they were. 

"Well done Philip. Glad to see you're  _paying attention_ ," she said bitterly, glancing behind him at Dan, who smiled innocently back at her. 

 

She left Phil alone for the remainder of the lesson, and a good 15 minutes later, she dismissed the class. Phil sighed in relief. He started packing up his bag, knocking his book on the floor in the process. He bent down to pick it up, but it was already being placed in his hands. An unforgettable smile was presented to him as Dan stepped away, carrying on as if nothing had happened. 

This happened several times throughout the day; each similar incident killing Phil a little more than the last. Eventually, they reached the end of period five, and Phil was out of the door as soon as his geography teacher said the word "dismissed". However, he wasn't the only one eager to leave. 

"Phil!" a familiar voice shouted after him. This time, Phil turned around.

"Yes, Dan?" he sighed.

"You know I wouldn't think any less of you if you were living in a cardboard box on the streets,  _or_ if you lived in a mansion grander that the Queen's. Please, I care about you, Phil. I just want you to be my friend. I want to  _know_ you!" Dan exclaimed.

"You don't have to do this, Dan. I know you just pity me," Phil said, turning away

"So what if I do? I want to help you, Phil. Don't think I missed that bruise on your arm this morning. We can talk it out at my place.  _Please_ ," Dan said to Phil's back. Phil turned around. There was no way out of this one. 

"Let me ring my mum and ask her," Phil said, getting his phone out of his bag and walking over to Dan. 

 

Let's just say that after quizzing Phil about Dan, Phil's mother said yes. When Phil got off the phone, he was blushing deeply.

"She said yes, as long as I'm back by 8," Phil gave Dan a small smile and they walked out of the building.

 

Outside, there was a limousine waiting for Dan. 

"Are we getting into that?" Phil questioned, genuinely surprised that his ass would touch something so expensive. 

"Yes?" Dan replied, confused at Phil's inquiry.

"Oh... o-okay. I'm going to ruin it. Do  _not_ let me near that, I'm the clumsiest per-"

Dan pressed his finger to Phil's lips and his chauffeur opened the door for them.

"Which side do you want?" Dan asked, removing his finger from Phil's lips.

"The right side."

"Good choice. The left side is my side," Dan laughed. They got into the car, and it was so fancy, Phil nearly died.

"What if I like, accidentally fart or something? Will I ruin it?" he fretted.

"Nope. It just looks fancy. It's the same as a normal car, except the driver can't hear this conversation. It's soundproof. The windows are also one-way, so people can't see us. So, basically, the perfect car to have sex in!"

Phil choked on his own saliva at the end of Dan's sentence.

"I wasn't expecting that, coming from a prince," he spluttered, making Dan laugh.

"I'm unpredictable."

 

The ride to the palace was way less awkward than Phil had thought it would be. He had anticipated a long ride of awkward silence, but it was nothing like that. The boys found out that they had way more in common than they thought, like their shared love of Muse and Pokemon, or their never-ending craving for pancakes. They spoke about some interesting topics, you know, things that you think of randomly at 3am?

Phil discovered that Dan was bisexual, and Phil told Dan that he was gay. He expected Dan to recoil in disgust, to tell him he was vile, a faggot, maybe. But Dan just nodded, smiling broadly until they reached Dan's house. Would you even call it a house? It was more of a mansion, but even so, it took Phil's breath away.

Phil saw the house every morning, but that did not remove the element of surprise entirely. The red patterns climbing up the wall looked even more impressive up close, and the flowers seemed so much more beautiful.

"I can't believe you actually live here," Phil said, in awe.

"Well, I do, so come inside and I'll get you a drink."

 

Phil followed Dan inside, instantly surprised by the number of servants rushing about, carrying out their jobs. A young woman in a blue dress with a white apron came rushing up to them.

"Afternoon, your highness. May I get you some refreshments?" she said.

"Lydia, call me Dan, I've said so many times. And yes, would you bring us up some drinks? Phil and I will be in my bedroom."

"Yes, sir, sorry sir. Would you like some lemonade, Dan?"

"Yes please."

"And for you, sir?"

"It's Phil, and yeah, lemonade would be nice," Phil stuttered out a reply.

"Great, Phil. Would you like us to take your bags?" Lydia asked, smiling politely.

"Yes, if you will," Dan replied, dropping his bag at the bottom of the very grand staircase. Phil did the same, and Lydia scurried off. 

"Right then," Dan said loudly, beginning to climb up the stairs. Phil followed him up, already out of breath from the first few steps. He tried not to let it show as he clambered up the last few steps to Dan's room. Once he reached the top, he collapsed in a heap and stared at the ceiling. 

"Get up," Dan laughed. 

"Can't, I'm dead," Phil replied, not moving a muscle. 

"No you're not," Dan said, walking over to Phil and grabbing his hand, pulling him up. Keeping with his 'I'm dead' act, Phil fell onto him. Except he didn't push Dan over like he thought he would, Dan caught him, digging his finger into a bruise on Phil's hip. Phil gasped and pulled away. 

"Ow! Dan, let go!" he said, clutching his side in pain. 

Dan said nothing, in fact, he just took Phil's hand and pulled him into what Phil presumed to be his bedroom. Dan pushed Phil down on his four-poster-bed, and pulled his shirt off, gasping at what he saw. Phil closed his eyes, not wanting to look. 

"He's not just an alcoholic, is he?" Dan said, after a while. 

"No," Phil said sadly. He opened his eyes, looking down at the array of burns, cuts and bruises. 

"He found a knife yesterday," Phil said, tearing up. Dan sat down next to him, tentatively wrapping his arms around the broken boy. 

"M-mummy says w-we're m-moving out soon, b-but I'm not s-sure if I-I believe her. She's been saying th-that for months n-now, and she was fired from her job last S-Sunday," Phil wept, burying his face in Dan's jumper, probably ruining the expensive material. But Dan just held Phil, staying silent and letting Phil pour out things he'd been terrified to say out loud. 

There was a knock at the door. 

"Come in!" Dan said, not thinking about the fact that Phil was shirtless, exposing signs of abuse. The door swung open before either boy could react, and they sat there, frozen, like deer in headlights as a servant came in with their drinks. 

"T-two lemonades?" she squeaked. 

"Thanks Millie. Would you mind bringing us a first aid kit?" Dan said, getting up to take the drinks off the little fancy tray they were presented on. 

"Of course, your highness," she scampered off to retrieve a first aid kit, bringing one back at lightning speed. 

"Thank you so much, Millie, you're amazing," Dan said, kissing her cheek. She blushed, and ran away. 

Just as Dan opened the little green box, the door swung open again, and an elderly lady with grey hair tied in a bun entered. 

"Millie called me up here. What happened?" she asked, walking over to the boys. 

"Phil, this is our nurse, Mrs Burdett. Phil's dad-" Dan started. 

"I fell down the stairs," Phil interrupted. 

"Yes, and got burnt? I don't think so, young man," she said, her eyes narrowing. Phil buried his face in his hands. 

"His dad abuses him," Dan whispered in the nurse's ear. She nodded in understanding. 

"Right Phil, darling, I'm just going to make sure that nothing is infected, then I'll dress the wounds, okay?" she said in a motherly tone. Phil nodded, his eyes red and bloodshot from crying. 

About half an hour passed, and Mrs Burdett had dressed each cut after making sure they were clear of infections. She put some cream on the burns, then applied some strange oil to Phil's bruises. 

"All done!" she announced, smiling broadly at the boys. 

"Now, no mountain climbing for you, young man until those have healed," Mrs Burdett frowned at Phil. Phil knew exactly what that look meant. 'Steer clear of your father for the time being'. It was the look that everyone gave him, full of pity and sympathy. But none of them actually did anything! Phil hated that look. Nevertheless, Phil nodded, and she left briskly. 

"How long has he been doing this to you?" Dan asked, sitting back down next to Phil and handing him his shirt back. 

"2, 3 years? It's all a blur to me really, I don't remember," Phil answered, pulling on his T-shirt. Dan hugged him. Phil tensed up at first, but he soon relaxed into the warmth of Dan's touch. Phil wasn't sure how long they were up there, but soon they were being called down for dinner, so Phil assumed it was about 6pm. 

Everywhere was beautiful, but the dining hall had to be the grandest. The wallpaper was extraordinary, the patterns on the ceiling were spectacular. There was a flowery blue tablecloth on the table, which held an array of various foods- 

"Philip, dear, do sit down," a woman in a stunning blue dress said. 

"Y-yes ma'am," Phil stammered, lifting his chair out and sitting down. Dan however, pulled his own chair out with such force that it made a hideous screeching sound on the tiled floor. 

"What's wrong, son?" Dan's father asked him. Dan just glared at his mother. 

"His name's Phil, mum, stop being so posh," Dan grumbled. 

Dinner seemed to pass quickly, and before Phil knew it, it was 7:40pm. 

"My mum told me I had to be back home by 8," Phil said, smiling sadly. 

"I'll organise a limo to take you home," Dan's dad said. And 20 minutes later, he was home. 

Phil stepped out of the limousine, and Dan followed him. 

"Bye Phil," Dan said, hugging Phil tightly. Phil returned the hug. 

"He's watching," Phil whispered, as out of the corner of his eye, he say his dad looking out of the window. 

"You'll be okay," Dan said, however it was more to himself than to Phil. Phil pulled away, and smiled. 

"Bye, Prince Daniel," Phil smirked. 

"Goodbye, peasant," Dan laughed. The prince returned to the limousine, which drove off, leaving Phil in his driveway, alone. 

7:59pm. Phil knocked on the door. 

"Who's your friend, faggot?"


	3. Just another day?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I am so so so sorry that I haven't updated in literally a month. The week I was supposed to update after the last chapter, I went to my nan's house and didn't have time to write. Then I decided I should have a week off because it was school the next week... Big mistake because I was held up with homework since then, and now I thought I should update because I'm neglecting you lot. Also - 166 reads? THANK YOU MY FRIENDS

Dear Diary, 

     Honestly, I don't know why I'm writing this. I read somewhere on the internet that keeping a diary or journal helps you keep calm in tough situations. So I took their word for it. 

Dad beat me again today. It was worse this time, so much worse.

 

So today I met this boy called Dan. He's really attractive, and smart and funny - and he's a prince. Yep, a prince. 'But Phil, you're a gay fag and he's the prince, how did you guys meet?' Well, typical high school cliche, his locker is underneath mine. He saw a bruise on my arm this morning and so he invited me over to his 'house' to talk. 

It was so fancy, and I had dinner with the duke and duchess, and it was amazing! Mrs Burdett - the nurse - treated some of my wounds (thanks Dad) and I came home. IN A LIMO. When we got home, Dan hugged me; he was so beautiful in the light and so soft and caring. Also, his curly hair is so cute. However, it wasn't all sunshine and rainbows, since Dad saw our hug. He then beat me up, calling me names like 'fag' and 'worthless'.

I think I'd better get some sleep now, it's getting late. But I'll see Dan tomorrow! Uh... how do you end these things I have no idea...

                                                           Phil

 

* * *

 

 

Phil yawned and put the pen down. If his dad found him up this late, he'd be skinned. Phil closed his notebook, hiding it under his pillow and stretched, getting into bed. He really did feel better, like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. He switched his bedside lamp off, and rolled over, shutting his eyes. Eventually, he drifted off into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

 

The next morning, Phil woke up early. Like 06:00 early. He yawned, stretched, and got out of bed, opening his curtains. It was a sunny morning, which was odd for England. Phil glanced at the clock and realised he had an hour and a half before he had to leave for school. He decided to get dressed, so he would have plenty of time to sit on the internet before the rest his family awoke. 

He pulled a green and white plaid shirt out of his wardrobe, which he would wear unbuttoned over a plain, pale blue T-shirt. He went to his chest of drawers and found his favourite pair of jeans. What? He wanted to look nice for Dan- for school. School. He got changed, spraying some deodorant under his shirt and went to the bathroom, to find it already occupied.

Phil waited outside until the door opened, revealing his father. Phil braced himself for the first blow, but his dad just ruffled his hair.

"Morning, son."

"Morning Dad." Clearly the alcohol hadn't been opened yet.

"Are you being picked on at school?" Phil's dad asked, out of nowhere.

"Um, what?" 

"It's just, there are bruises all over your arms and legs... I'm just worried, that's all," he elaborated.

"N-no, school's fine, Dad, I - I fell down the stairs yesterday morning," Phil mumbled.

"Oh, okay then. Well, I'd better be getting to work," Mr Lester said, smiling and walking away.

"Bye Dad."

 

Once his father had gone, Phil went into the bathroom and stared at himself in the mirror. He looked a mess. There was a bruise forming on his left cheek, and he had a cut on his lip that had just started to scab over. He fixed his hair so it covered his bruised cheek, and started on his daily routine: pee, wash hands, brush teeth, wash face, do hair. He'd have a shower later.

When he looked reasonably presentable, he went downstairs and made himself a bowl of cereal. Coco pops, to be exact. He sat down at the table and dug in, checking his phone as he ate. As he was going through his messages. Most of them were spam, with the occasional text from Vodafone. It was then he noticed a contact that he had never added.

_Dan ;)_

Dan? So meeting the beautiful chocolate-eyed prince hadn't been a dream. God he felt like Cinderella. He decided to text the number, just to be sure.

\- Hey Dan, it's Phil. I can't believe I didn't realise you put your number in my phone! -PL

\- Hi Phil, I can't believe you actually texted me! -DH

Phil could practically hear Dan smirking as he mocked him.

-Why are you up so early anyway? -DH

\- I could say the same for you, mister. Went to bed early ;) -PL

\- Cheeky. And same. How was the 'father situation' yesterday? -DH

\- Painful -PL

\- :( you can come over to mine to escape if you want -DH

\- That would be great, thanks! -PL

\- Got to go now, see you at school peasant! -DH

\- Bye Your Highness -PL

 

Phil turned his phone off, jumping when he saw his brother in the doorway.

"Morning Martyn," he said.

"Morning Phil," his brother replied, "who's the lucky boy?" Phil choked on his cereal.

"What?" the youngest exclaimed.

"Only a boyfriend could make you smile that much. Now spill, who is it?" Martyn persisted. 

"It's just a friend. His name's Dan."

"Is he hot?"

"A little bit. But it would never work between us."

"Why not?"

"Because he's a prince. He's supposed to be str-" Phil couldn't finish his sentence because Martyn interrupted with:

"A PRINCE? A FUCKING PRINCE! Philip, this is big fucking deal, okay? Why is a prince speaking to a poor, low-life boy like you?"

"Gee, thanks," Phil muttered.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that-"

"Then how did you mean it?" Phil shot his brother an icy glare, and stomped up to his room.

 

The car journey was filled with a lot more tension than usual. For starters, Phil was on his phone, instead of looking out the window, which was odd for him. However, he _was_ texting Dan, and Dan made everything better. Once they pulled up in the car park, Phil thanked his mother, kissing her cheek as he did every morning. He walked up to the building like normal, and it was then a familiar black and green limousine pulled up, out walking Daniel Howell. He grabbed his bag and ran up to Phil, hugging him tightly, but not squeezing him too hard, because of his bruises.

"Morning, Danny boy," Phil laughed as they walked inside.

"Morning, Peasant," Dan giggled as they made their way to their lockers.

 

When they had finished grabbing their books for the day, they made their way to their first lesson, leaning against the wall outside the classroom.

"So, how were things when you got home yesterday?" Dan inquired, gently touching his finger to the cut on Phil's lip.

"Painful, as I said. But this morning, he spoke to me. He thinks I'm being picked on, after seeing the bruises. I didn't have the heart to tell him it was him, so I told him I fell down the stairs. He'd thrown a bottle at me, which smashed against the wall behind me, raining glass in my hair, scratching my face," Phil said. Dan winced, hand moving to stroke his thumb over the bruise on Phil's cheek.

"You know you can always stay over at mine," the prince reassured him, patting his shoulder.

"Yeah, thank you so much for being my friend though. It means a lot," Phil said, blushing slightly at his own words.

"You're welcome, but don't get all soppy on me, Lester," Dan laughed. Phil joined in, blushing a little harder.

"What's with this?" Dan, teased, poking at Phil's cheek.

"You make me nervous..." Phil mumbled.

"Do I now?" Dan said, winking.

"Not like that, idiot! I meant because you're a prince..." the raven-haired boy explained.

"I know, I'm just messing with you," Dan said, elbowing Phil in the ribs. Phil hissed in pain, and Dan quickly apologised, gently caressing the injured flesh. Phil bit his lip as the prince's hand dipped under his shirt, moving up and down his chest. The older boy squeaked as Dan's hand ran over his nipple.

"Confuse the pain?" Dan said, however it came out more like a question.

"Yeah, something like that..." Phil said, both boys blushing.

 

Just then, the teacher emerged from the classroom, inviting the students in. Dan and Phil got in line, smiling at each other. They filed into the classroom and went to their assigned seats.

"Right class..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Once again, sorry for the wait. I'm not sure where to go with this, but I'll try not to abandon it, so commented suggestions are always welcome!
> 
> <3


	4. Mario Kart?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope the chapter title isn't too misleading, I didn't really know what to call this one :)
> 
>  
> 
> welp what happened to this fic lol sorry it's been ages oop

English passed rather uneventfully, with Dan and Phil occasionally looking over at each other and pulling faces. Needless to say, both boys wanted to get out of the lesson as soon as possible. When the teacher told them to pack away, Dan's bag was already over his shoulder, as he walked over to Phil. Phil was talking to a short girl with blue eyes. Her hair was blonde, with the ends dyed a pale pink.

Phil didn't realise that Dan had crept up behind him, so he was extremely startled when Dan whispered into his ear,

"Hey sexy." Phil flushed a bright red, and squeaked as Dan wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"You alright, Ph- your highness! My apologies," the girl exclaimed, clamping her hand over her mouth and courtesying.

"Oh, please, none of that. While I'm here, at this school, I'm not a prince, I'm just like you... except, a boy, obviously," Dan laughed awkwardly.

"Dan, this is Louise. Louise, this is Dan," Phil introduced them both.

"Nice to meet you," Dan said.

"You too, Dan," Louise smiled.

 

After looking around, Phil noticed that everyone - including the teacher - had left. He stated his observations to his friends, and they left, briskly. On the way to the canteen, three muscular boys approached them. Phil thought they were trying to be intimidating, but the only person they were taller than was Louise.

"Hey fag! Who's your friend?" the tallest jeered at Phil.

"My name's Dan. Nice to meet you," Dan replied, eyes narrowing.

"I wasn't speaking to you, pussy. Back off," Mr Backwards-Cap 'reminded' the prince.

"Yes, however I don't like to be talked  _about._ You might as well just  _speak_ to me. But, on the other hand, that happens quite a lot in my position," Dan said.

"Position? What, are you in some kind of..." he trailed off.

"Hey Connor, isn't that the prince?" Mr Short-and-Fat remarked.

"Shit. RUN!" Main Idiot shouted. The entire hallway erupted into laughter. All except Phil.

"What's wrong, Phil? You okay?" Dan wrapped an arm around Phil's broad shoulders.

"I hate that word: faggot," Phil mumbled, leaning into Dan's embrace.

"Don't stress. I can send him to prison when ever I need to," the prince assured.

"I love you," Phil muttered.

"No you don't, but thank you," Dan said.

 

They slowly but surely reached the end of the day, and they met each other at the gates. Once again, Phil had previously texted his mother, asking if he could go over to Dan's. This time, she said that she wanted to meet him, to see who Phil was really hanging out with.

"I'm so glad I met you," Phil said once they were in the limousine.

"You said that yesterday," Dan laughed.

"I know and I can say it every day. It's true," Phil said getting Dan to look him in the eyes. Dan coughed and said,

"I'm glad I could help."

 

Somehow they always found a topic to talk about. At some point the conversation was about Muse, then moving on to something about chickens. If the driver could hear them, he'd be confused, and probably would have driven into a tree.

"Have you ever played Mario Kart?" Dan asked.

"A little bit. I went round my friend's house and we played together before he moved away," Phil replied.

"I will thrash you."

"I'd like to see you try."

"Don't get your hopes up, honey. I will kick your ass."

 

They argued like this until they reached Dan's 'house'. House isn't really the right word. Phil would go with 'mansion', or 'palace'. House just seemed too ordinary. They dumped their bags at the front door and walked up the 69 steps to Dan's room. Phil wasn't lying. There really were 69. They sat on Dan's bed and talked for a bit, before Phil spoke up.

"Mario Kart?" A cheeky smile spread across Dan's face and he turned on his 'bedside' Wii U.

 

Once Dan had explained the controls, the pair started the race immediately. As the countdown began, Dan said to Phil teasingly,

"You're going to lose, sweetheart."

And for some reason, the pet name startled and confused Phil so much that he fumbled with his remote, giving Dan a good 3 second head start.

"I hate you!" Phil exclaimed as he drove into Dan's banana skin for the 2nd time.

"I mean once is fine, Phil, but twice? That's just embarrassing," Dan said, distracting Phil further.

"No! It's your fault, with your stupid pet names and banana skins!" Phil yelled, laughing a little.

"Sorry honey," Dan said, leaving another banana skin behind him. 

 

The race went on, and by the end, Phil was proud to be in... last place, and Dan a smug first.

"I haven't played for like 8 years, man! Let me off..." Phil groaned as Dan crossed the finish line, celebrating.

"That's not my fault. Anyway, you could've tried harder to not be completely shit," the prince shrugged, yelping as Phil swatted his arm.

"Shut it, you!" 

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" Dan said. The door swung open to reveal a stressed Lydia, and Dan stood up, letting her take his place on the bed.

"What's wrong, Lydia? Are you okay?" the prince asked, concerned. Lydia took a deep breath, and explained, looking at Dan,

"We've just had a rather angry phone call from a man by the name of Michael Lester, demanding his son to be returned to him! I don't know how he got hold of the number, but I thought you might know this 'son'..." 

"I know his son," Phil spoke up, standing.

"Y-you do? He was ever so furious, using such foul language..."

"Yeah, that sounds like Dad," Phil said, making Lydia gasp.

"You can't go back to him, Phil! He was sending some god awful threats!" the maid insisted, looking at Dan for conformation. The prince didn't meet her gaze,  he just sank to his knees and stared at the floor.

"I have to go back. If I don't, it'll only be worse when I eventually  _do_ go back," Phil reasoned, walking over to Dan and kneeling next to him.

"You'll have to play on solo while I'm gone," Phil tried to smile. Dan flung his arms around Phil and cried.

"Please don't go back to him! You don't know how far he'll go before... he kills you..." the prince sobbed.

"I'll be downstairs when you're ready," Lydia mumbled, leaving the boys in private.

"The one thing my dad is most scared of is the law. He'll make sure I'm at school tomorrow, and I'll tell you about it then. Okay, your highness?"

"Okay... peasant..." Dan mumbled.

 

The boys walked downstairs and were immediately herded into a limousine.

"But you'll be okay?" Dan said for the 23rd time (Phil had been counting).

"Yes, Daniel! I will be."

Dan had been clutching on to Phil's hand for the entire journey. When they reached Phil's house, Dan leaned their foreheads together, and said,

"If he kills you... I'll see you in hell," the prince let a single tear slide down his cheek, before letting Phil out of the car.

"Stay safe!" Dan shouted after Phil. Phil turned and grinned at him, before knocking on the door. His enraged father opened it.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS!" Phil's dad shouted, holding up Phil's diary. Phil froze, mortified. Coming to his senses, he screamed behind him,

"DAN! DRIVE AWAY!" The limousine sped off, leaving Phil alone with the monster he called his father.

"'SO TODAY I MET THIS BOY CALLED DAN'." His father read out loudly, mimicking Phil.

"'HE'S AMAZING. REALLY ATTRACTIVE, SMART AND FUNNY'. WHAT IS THIS, SOME KIND OF BLOODY ROMANCE NOVEL?" his dad mocked. Phil was crying tears of shame and embarrassment, as his father humiliated him in front of the whole street.

"'DAN HUGGED ME. HE WAS SO BEAUTIFUL IN THE LIGHT, AND SO SOFT AND CARING'. ARE YOU TRYING TO MAKE ME SICK?" Michael yelled, throwing the diary into the nearest bush.

"I didn't intend for you to read it," Phil whispered under his breath.

"WHAT WAS THAT, BOY?" Michael boomed.

"I SAID I DIDN'T INTEND FOR YOU TO READ IT! IF IT MAKES YOU FEEL SICK, IT'S YOUR OWN GODDAMN FAULT FOR POKING YOUR NOSE INTO MY BUSINESS AND READING IT!" Phil exploded, shoving his dad backwards into the house.

"Come here. YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE BRAT!" Michael Lester shouted, grabbing Phil's shirt and shoving him against the wall. He slammed the door behind them, and threw the first punch. Phil heard his nose crunch, and then the pain set in. Phil screamed as his father kneed him in the balls and shoved him to the ground.

"YOU DO  NOTHING FOR THIS FAMILY! YOU'RE A WASTE OF SPACE!"

 

Apparently punching wasn't strong enough, so Phil's dad moved on to kicking. And Phil almost couldn't bear it. Every hit was 10 times worse than the last, and Phil couldn't scream any more after the 8th blow.

"P-please... s-stop!" Phil wheezed, unable to take anymore.

"Please stop!" his dad mocked him, "I don't think so, faggot."

He picked Phil up, and threw him down, hard onto the glass coffee table. It shattered beneath his weight, and each shard seemed to break the skin, and Phil howled in pain. His father proceeded to kick him more and more, laughing at his protests and grinding Phil's back into the broken glass further.

But thankfully, there was only so much exercise an overweight drunk could bear, so around 10 minutes of torture later, Phil's father left his son lying in a pool of shattered glass and his own blood. Catherine and Martyn Lester both ran down the stairs at once, to Phil's side. 

"What do we do?" Martyn panicked.

"I don't know," Phil's mum said solemnly.

"We have to do something!" the eldest Lester brother insisted.

"Dan..." Phil croaked, making eye contact with Martyn.

"Who?" Phil's mum asked.

"The prince? What would he do?" Martyn said frantically.

"Take me to him," Phil said through gritted teeth. And they did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Please comment if I made any mistakes, I'd love to improve my works!

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments, it makes my day! Ooh also: leave comments saying what you think will happen next. It's so cool when people do that.
> 
> <3


End file.
